


Back To The Stars

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: "This is just typical of your sire," Starscream told his sparkling. "We've been at war over four million years and he had to choose now to get himself killed."
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Back To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiburion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiburion/gifts).



> Long over due thank you and request fill for Tiburion!

Starscream was just one week away, in the final stages of the most grievous condition known to his species (gestating the monstrous spawn of his inconveniently large bondmate) when the feeling hit. When Megatron's presence disappeared. 

It was sudden. It was clean. And he knew instantly that his bondmate was dead. 

He was thousands of lightyears away, at such a great distance from the front-lines of the war that the news wouldn't reach his quadrant by comm signal for several hours yet. 

Megatron had sent him to a medical centre on the very edge of the galaxy, away from Autobots, assassins, and political rivals, so he could wait out the last days of his gestation in safety and peace. Never mind that Starscream was perfectly capable of defending himself, regardless of the apparent vulnerability that came with carrying, and accompanying rotundity. He suspected the real reason for the separation was to give _Megatron_ a few cycles of peace, a last hurrah before his life changed forever with the emergence of their sparkling. 

It wasn't something Starscream had explicitly agreed to, and to say he had cooperated with his removal from the flagship would be an outright lie. His recalcitrance hadn't left room for any spark-felt goodbyes between them. In fact, if he remembered rightly, his last word to Megatron might even have been a curse. 

There was an ongoing campaign that couldn't be left, so Megatron had been due to join him two cycles before he was due to go into emergence. Full of unrelenting resentment, Starscream had entertained the idea of deliberately inducing himself early, spiting Megatron by causing him to miss the arrival of his heir. 

Perhaps if he had given in to those childish urges, Megatron would have had to leave his campaign early. And he would be here. With him. Alive. 

But he hadn't, and he wasn't, and their bond had been severed, cut clean by a sudden and brutal death. The lack of pain surprised Starscream. He was left with nothing, not even an echo. It was ...unpoetic in so many ways. Like Megatron had ever been there in the first place. 

Distantly, he knew he was probably just in shock. That the magnitude of what had just happened would hit him later. It would hurt then. 

A hand fell to his shoulder. 

Numb, Starscream glanced at the red hand, not recognising it as the doctor's until she spoke, "-alright?" 

Starscream didn't meet her gaze. "Fine," he said, surprised by how unaffected he sounded. "I'm fine." 

She had no reason not to believe him. The news wouldn't reach the medcentre through official channels till this evening. Starscream thought about trying to go about his day, waiting for that call to arrive. Who was going to come and tell him? One of the staff here? Would Soundwave call personally? Or would the fleet be in too much disarray for him to find the time? 

He wondered if they'd be brave enough to tell him how it had happened. Did he even want to know? What would he do with that information? 

And what would he do now? 

His hands drifted down his chassis, his vents constricting. What were _they_ going to do? 

Fear seized him. He carried Megatron's heir- an heir that couldn't very well take on leadership at the ripe old age of _unsparked_. And he was in no state fit to claim the throne for himself. There were limits to Decepticon dedication and Megatron was dead. No one had any reason to stay loyal to the bondmate and heir he left behind.

Starscream stood. 

"We're not quite finished," his doctor held up her hand. 

Starscream waved her off with a grimace. "It's kicking me again," he lied, gesturing to his chest plate. "I need a moment, outside." 

She nodded, frowning, "You do look quite pale-"

"We can finish this up later," he said, disconnecting her cable from his medical jack. 

Oblivious, she let him go, turning around to pack away her tools while he stealthily swiped a vial of sensors blockers off the shelf. He wasn't coming back here, and he was going to need them in about a week or so. 

As if to reprimand him, he really _was_ kicked by the sparkling then. He hissed in pain but managed to hide the stolen meds in his subspace before the doctor turned around, her concern deepening. She moved towards him, "Maybe I should-?"

"I'm _fine_ ," he snapped. She took a wary step back and he was able to slip by her and out the doors. 

Just before he moved out of audial range, her heard her activate her com-link, murmuring something about concerns, and how they should try to make contact with the sire. 

A rush of renewed emotion hit Starscream then. They could comm Megatron all they liked. There'd be no answer.

He hurried his pace as his optics filled with fluid. Blinking them away caused hot, fat tears to stream down his face. He breathed stiffly and shallowly, trying to control his ventilations until he could at least get outside to _scream_. 

The exterior doors opened and he stalked out onto the medcentre's landing platform, throwing his head back to take in the stars, tears of coolant streaming from the corners of his optics. The urge to scream evaporated as the futility of it hit him. Even with his new-spark fluttering around inside him, he had never felt this alone. 

He swallowed thickly, looking back at the medcentre. The idea of going back inside to wait for the news to hit was unbearable.

He wouldn't be able to stay long after the emergence anyway. His presence here hadn't been made secret. Soon, they would come for him, and his sparkling. 

"This is just typical of your sire," Starscream told his sparkling, pausing to wipe at his optics. "We've been at war over four million years and he had to choose _now_ to get himself killed."

His sparkling shifted and buzzed as if in answer. Starscream sighed and fought against another wave of misery, before stepping towards the edge of the landing platform and igniting his thrusters. 


End file.
